Starting Over From Scratch
by kitchen97
Summary: Set after the season 4 finale. Aria and Ezra reunite after months apart. Are the just friends, or will their love bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a chapter story. Need feedback on whether to continue or not. Let me know if I should continue or not. Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Aria**

Aria was awoken by the sound of her alarm. After silencing the noise, she continued to lay in her bed and just stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It had been two months, two months since that night. She tried not to think of that night anymore, but this was the third morning in a row that she thought back.

_There he was, the love of her life, lying almost motionless on the ground. Still hearing the sound of the gun going off, she yelled out his name as she ran to his side. Her friends still shocked, _  
_didn't know what to do._

_"Someone call 911," Aria finally cried, as tears flowed from her eyes, all the while trying to keep pressure on his wound so he wouldn't bleed out._

_"Noel took our phones," she heard her friend Spencer yell back, still freaked out by the sight of their English teacher, with a gunshot wound, lying before her._

_Aria cringed after hearing his name, She couldn't believe he would do this. She knew that he didn't like her or Ezra, but didn't think he would go this far. But he was "A", they knew this now, and she was going to make him pay for this._

_Aria frantically searched Ezra's person until she found his phone, dialing 911 and holding the phone up to her ear._

_"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked._

_"We need an ambulance, someone's been shot." After giving the address and their location to the operator, and informing them of Noel's involvement, Aria and her friends waited for help to arrive. Moments later, they heard the sound of sirens blaring, and soon were surrounded by the police and the paramedics who were going to help her ex-boyfriend. She watched as they put him inside the ambulance, and continued to sob, her friends all hugging her, as the ambulance drove away, taking him to the hospital, as she hoped that he would be okay._

Aria was broken out of her thoughts by her father walking in to make sure she was awake.

"Aria, it's time to get up." Byron told his daughter, soon regretting bothering her as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm up," she said softly, before pushing back her comforter, and getting out of bed. As she walked toward the door, heading toward the bathroom her father spoke up again.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she reached here he stood at her bedroom door.

"I'm fine, just had another nightmare." Aria responded.

"I thought they stopped?" He asked concerned.

"They did, but the last few nights they've returned." She admitted.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm just anxious, I guess, he comes home today?"

Ezra had been in New York with his family since being released from the hospital. Aria had spoken with him almost daily, but still missed him. Even though they weren't back together, after what happened that night, she realized that she didn't want to cut him out of her life.

"So, you're going to see him?" Byron asked nervously. Even though he was grateful that he had protected his daughter, he was not looking forward to having him be a apart of her life, at least not the way he was before.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She countered, wondering why her father would even bother asking such a foolish question.

"No, as long as you're not thinking of resuming your relationship with him, he is still your teacher."

"We're not," Aria replied, "we're just friends."

Byron just nodded, and turned to leave, not wanting to get into an argument with her. She had been through a lot, and he understood that.

Aria continued on to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She was nervous to see him again because she didn't know where they stood. Yeah, they were just friends now, but she knew seeing him would reawaken those fillings she knew she still had for him. She loved him more than anything.

**Ezra**

Ezra walked through the door of his apartment, relieved to be home. Spending all that time with his family really took a lot out of him. As he closed the door, he noticed how clean his apartment looked. He knew it was because of Aria, she had been by to bring in his mail, and apparently didn't want him to come home to the mess she was greeted with when she first stopped by after he was hospitalized. After placing his things on his bed, something caught his eye. The picture of them, the one she whose frame she broke when she trashed his apartment, was placed on his night stand, inside a new frame. He smiled appreciating the simple gesture, but not wanting to get ahead of himself. They were over. No matter how much he wanted to go back to what they once were, he wasn't sure that's what she wanted.

It was what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to win her back, but he knew that if he was going to try, he would have to make some changes. While he was away, Ezra really took a hard look at his life. He wasn't sure he wanted to return to Rosewood High, but he needed the job. His decision was made when his mother did something he never expected. Diane was so distraught when she heard what happened to her oldest son, so much so she decided it was time for them to let go of everything that had happened in the past, and made the gesture of allowing he access to his trust fund. He wasn't sure about her intentions, but she assured him she had none. She wanted him to live the life her wanted, even if it wasn't the life she hoped he would have.

Breaking him out of his thoughts was the sound of his phone beeping, signaling he had a new text, and as he opened it he realized it was from Aria.

Wanted to know if I could stop by after school? xo

Ezra couldn't contain his excitement when he finished reading the simple text. He quickly replied,

Sure, I'll see you then.

He didn't know what to expect, but he was glad she wanted to see him. This gave him hope that maybe, just maybe he could win her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Aria**

School seemed to drag on, as Aria was ready for the day to be over. The final bell finally rang, and Aria quickly gathered her things and made her way out of the classroom. She decided to make a quick stop at her locker and was soon joined by her friends.

"Want to go to the Brew?" Spencer asked as she, Hanna and Emily approached Aria at her locker.

"I can't," Aria replied "I'm going to see Ezra."

Aria could feel the stares from her friends, even though her back was to them. She turned around and the looks on their faces relayed their feelings on the situation.

"What?" She asked wanting to know exactly she said that her friends didn't like.

"Nothing," Emily said breaking the awkward silence. "It's just we didn't know he was back."

"Well he is and I'm heading to his apartment."

"Are you sure you should?" Spencer asked a little concerned, "We just don't want you to make any rash decisions, as far as Ezra is concerned."

"We're just friends." She said a little defensively.

"Yeah, like you too could ever be just friends." Hanna said sarcastically.

"We're just worried about you, Aria," Spencer said, "Sometimes you don't really think straight when it comes to him."

"I'm just going to welcome him home. After what he did for us that night, I think he deserves a warm welcome."

"True," Emily stated, "We just don't think it would be a good idea for you and him to be alone in his apartment right now. You two have a lot of history, and to be honest, the two of you have a habit of falling back into old habits fairly quickly."

Aria understood her friends concerns. She and Ezra have always had a very passionate relationship, and a part of her was concerned that her feelings would lead her to do something she wasn't ready for right now.

"I get it," Aria said after a short silence, "but that not whats going to happen. He and I have a lot of work to do in rebuilding our relationship, before I could even think of anything happening between us. So don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," the three of them said at the same time, but she could tell that they didn't really believe her.  
After finally getting away from her friends, Aria made her way to her car. After getting inside and starting it up, she began her journey to the apartment she knew too well. After pulling up in front of the building, she exited the car and made her way inside of the apartment complex. After making her way up to the third floor, she stood, nervously, outside the door that read 3B. She considered using the key that still resided on her key chain, but decided against it. She looked at the door again, before raising her fist to knock. It all felt real now, and she knew he was on the other side waiting for her.

Ezra

Ezra sat nervously on his couch, watching the news on the television, waiting for Aria to arrive. She got out of school 20 minutes ago, so he knew she would be there soon. Moments later, he heard a light knock at the door. He turned off the TV, and quickly made his way to the door. He took a deep breath, before reaching for the knob, and turning it, revealing the love of his life standing on the other side.

"Hi," he said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

'Hi," she responded, looking deeply into the eyes that she loved. She felt that spark she always felt when she stared into those blue eyes, and blushed when she saw how happy he was to see her.

"Come in." Ezra said a little too happily, causing Aria to chuckle at his eagerness. Once inside she closed the door, and looked once again into his eyes, and then without thinking, she leaped into his arms and hugged him tighter then she ever had before. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she held onto him for dear life. He chuckled as he hugged her back, glad that after all this time they were back in the same room, together.

After what seemed like forever, she finally let go, and smiled up at him. He smiled back, before taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. Once they both sat down, the nervousness that they both were feeling prior to their reunion began to come back.

"You look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you," Aria broke the silence that had taken over.

"Yeah, I feel better," he said in response, before blurting out "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," she admitted, "but, it doesn't change our current circumstance."

Aria could see the hurt in Ezra's eyes after she finished. She reached over and took his hand in hers and continued, "Things can never go back to the way the were."

Ezra let out a sigh because he knew she was right. They couldn't go back, but maybe they could move forward. Ezra knew that he wasn't ready to let her go, so after a short silence he took the chance to say, "Maybe things could be better."

Aria looked up a bit surprised, she wasn't expecting this.  
"What do you mean?" she inquired, not sure where this conversation was going.

"I mean, maybe we could start over, from scratch."

Aria never that of that possibility. She knew that what they originally had was destroyed by his lies, but maybe he was right. Starting over, building a new foundation for their broken relationship could possibly work, but how? He was still her teacher. She promised her father that they would be just friends. She knew Byron wouldn't be happy if she went back on her word, the word she had given just that morning.

"As tempting as that sounds, your still my teacher, Ezra, we can't go back to sneaking around anymore, especially since my dad knows we were seeing each other again."

Ezra smiled as she finished her rant. Aria was taken back by his reaction, she expected him to be heart-broken, but he wasn't.

"What if that wasn't a problem anymore?" Ezra questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I wasn't your teacher anymore?"

Aria couldn't believe what he was saying, would he honestly quit his job at Rosewood, again, for her. More importantly, would she let him?

"Ezra, you need a job."

"Actually, I don't."

Aria looked puzzled at his answer, and wondered how he could get by without his job.

Ezra could sense Aria confusion so he spoke up, "Aria, something happened between me and my mom, and I'm sure it will explain everything."

Ezra began to explain everything that happened between the two in New York, his heart-felt conversations with his mother and her willingness to allow him to live his life the way he wanted, and of course, his trust fund.

"Wow," Aria exclaimed, "I cant believe she would do something that nice without an ulterior motive."

"She says she has none, that almost losing me made her realize how wrong she's been all this time."

"Well, I still don't trust her." Aria admitted.

"To be honest, neither do I, but I think that maybe she deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves at least one, right?"

Aria sensed his double meaning, that she should give him a second chance. She had lied to him many times before, although not about anything as serious as his lies, but she knew that she would never be able to move on without seeing if they could work. Starting over, from the beginning, could be what they needed. Maybe it could make their love stronger, but in order for this to work, they had to go slow, very slow.

"I get what you're saying," she stated, "and I know you don't just mean your mom, but us too."

Ezra could almost read her mind in that moment and said, " We can go slow, Aria, no pressure to do anything you feel your not ready for right now."

Aria smiled at his statement, he could always know what she was thinking, they were perfect for each other, and she wanted things to work this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I glad you all are enjoying this story. There are minor spoilers for the upcoming episode, so be warned. Here's the next chapter. **

**Aria**

It had been three weeks since her reunion with Ezra, and everything was going smoothly. The two had fallen back into their old routine of takeout and old movies at either her house or his apartment, but they still had yet to go on their official, second, first public date. That was happening tonight. It was a celebration. After the cops caught Noel red-handed, with the gun that shot Ezra, he was arrested, and charged with attempted murder, even though they couldn't pin any real 'A' stuff on him, knowing he was going to jail was enough. 'A' was gone for good. To celebrate, they agreed to a movie and dinner at the Apple Rose Grill. She was anxious and nervous about being seen in public again, especially since the entire town knew about that night, that he saved her life and nearly died protecting her and her friends. Principle Hackett had questioned her and her friends a few times about why they were even together that night and about Ezra's abrupt resignation from Rosewood High. Fortunately for Aria, her mother finally intervened, demanding he stopped grilling her daughter over her personal life. Hackett wasn't pleased to not get the answers he wanted, but if her parents weren't concerned over the subject, he couldn't be.

Aria was glad she had Ella on her side in this. She may not have been all too pleased to know that her daughter was seeing Ezra again, but she knew that Aria would be eighteen soon, and didn't want to lose her. Byron on the other hand was livid at first, but seeing them together, at his house, as a couple made him realize that she wasn't his little girl anymore, and despite his original objection, he accepted that Ezra was back in his daughter's life.

Aria was finishing up her makeup when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said to whoever was on the other side. Byron walked in and saw his daughter looking too mature for his liking.

"That's what you're wearing tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my outfit?"

She was wearing a skin-tight little black dress, that stopped just above her thighs, and had a v-neck collar, that showed a hint of her cleavage.

"It's a tad revealing isn't it?" Byron asked his only daughter who at seventeen, was getting ready for a date with her twenty-six year old boyfriend, who also happened to be his former colleague, and her former teacher.

"Dad, this outfit is no different from anything else I've ever worn a date?"

"I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about you."

"I don't care what anyone thinks, I love him, and I don't want to hide it anymore."

Byron knew she meant what she said, and a part of him was proud of the woman she was becoming. She didn't care what people thought about her and her relationship with Ezra, but he still worried what the gossip mongers in Rosewood would say about her.

"Just promise to keep your jacket on at all times tonight, please."  
"I will dad."

Byron turned to leave, but then turned back and said, "The Super Bowl is Sunday, and I was thinking that you could invite Ezra over to watch with me and Mike."

A huge smile came across Aria's face after he finished. She was happy that her father was really trying to accept Ezra as a part of her life.

"I'm sure he'll like that."

"Good, tell him to bring that scotch he loves so much."

"Will do."

**Ezra**

Ezra exited his apartment and made his way to his car. He knew tonight was going to be huge for him and Aria. They had gotten back into a comfortable routine, and he loved the fact the she was finally letting her guard down. They were taking things slow. No intense make-out sessions, and no sex, but they were just enjoying each others company. They agreed to no more secrets and lies. He told her everything about his book, and his connection to Mona, Cece and Alison. She told him everything about 'A' and her friends suspicions of it being him. He still felt that there was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't push it. After a while, he pulled into the Montgomery's driveway and shut off the car. He exited and made his way to the front door. After checking his breath and running a hand through his hair, he rung the doorbell, and waited. The door opened to reveal Mike, how shook his hand and invited him in. After calling for Aria, Mike turned and returned to the couch where Mona sat waiting for him.

"Hi Mr. Fitz." Mona said.

"Hi Mona," he replied, "You can can me Ezra you know." Mona nodded, and then returned her attention to the movie she and Mike were watching.

"Ezra, Hi," Byron stated shaking the younger man's hand.

"Byron, it's good to see you again."

Just then he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Aria, looking beautiful as ever, and opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him back before giving him a quick peck on the lips and then she turned to her father, who was watching the scene, with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Bye dad. Bye Mike," she said before taking Ezra's hand as they made their way toward the door."

"Home bye 11:00, Aria," was all Byron said before making his way back to his office, leaving his son and his girlfriend to enjoy their movie date.  
Ezra opened the door for Aria, waiting until she was all the way in before closing the door. He started up the car, then reached over and grabbed her hand, before backing out of the driveway and heading toward the movie theater. As they rode, Aria informed Ezra of her father's invitation for Sunday's football game. Surprised that Byron had invited him, Ezra agreed to attend. After pulling into the theaters lot, Ezra made his way over to open Aria's door. She thanked him and took his hand as they may their way to the entrance.

Once inside, he purchased the tickets and a medium popcorn and large cola for them to share, then they made their way to the auditorium. After taking their seats, Ezra wrapped his arm around Aria as she snuggled close to him, with her head on his shoulder. They turned their attention to the screen and watched the previews that preceded the movie. 2 hours later they exited the theater and headed over to the Grill. After ordering their meals the talked extensively about the movie they just finished watching.

**Aria**

After finishing dinner, they made their way over to the Brew for coffee, before heading back to her place. Aria waited outside as Ezra went inside to order their drinks. As she waited for Ezra to return, Aria was startled by someone behind her.

"Aria," a man's voice rang through her ears. Aria turned to see who this person was, and her jaw dropped after seeing who it was that called out her name.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Aria questioned looking back to make sure that Ezra was still inside the coffee shop.

" My band was playing a gig in Philly, and I remembered you lived here and loved this coffee place, so I thought I would pay you a visit."

Aria hadn't seen or spoken to Riley since visiting Syracuse University soon after discovering Ezra's betrayal. She met him at a frat party, and after one too many drinks, she hooked up with him. They spent a lot of time together that weekend, before she returned home. Although she originally didn't regret anything that happened that weekend, after learning the true extent of his 'relationship' with Alison and after what happened that night, she soon felt guilty for succumbing to his advances.

"Riley, this isn't a good time," Aria said hoping he would get the hint before Ezra exited the shop.

"Is everything okay?" he asked somewhat concerned and not understanding why after their time spent together, that she would just blow him off.

Before she could answer, Ezra returned, coffees in hand.

"Here you go," Ezra said to her, not noticing the young man standing beside her.

"Thanks," she said somewhat hushed as Ezra looked up and saw Riley for the first time.

"Who's this?" Ezra asked, somewhat worried that he was bothering with his girlfriend.

"Ezra, this is Riley, a friend," Aria said quickly, hoping to avoid the awkward any further questions.

"Hey," Ezra said, not understanding why Aria never mentioned him.

"Hey." Riley replied.

"So, how do you know each other?" Ezra questioned, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

Before Aria could intervene, Riley spoke up, "We met at Syracuse a few months back, and had a nice time together."

Aria looked down, with tears forming in her eyes. This was something she never wanted Ezra to find out about.

"What do you mean, you had a nice time?" Ezra questioned, looking down at Aria as he finished his question.

"We hooked up," Riley answered, not knowing that he was causing problems for the couple.

"Really?" was all Ezra said as he continued to stare at Aria, hoping that nothing more than a kiss happened between the two.

"Yeah," Riley began "She was having some trouble at home, and needed to cut loose, and one thing led to another and we slept together."

Aria let out a sob as Riley revealed the one thing she had kept from Ezra. Ezra's face dropped at Riley's confession, soon he made began to make his way towards his car. Aria gave Riley a death stare, before following behind Ezra towards his car. Aria noticed that Ezra made his way to the driver's side, without opening her door, she opened the door, and sat inside. Ezra started the engine, and drove off towards Aria's house, in complete silence. Once he pulled into her driveway, Aria turned to him, but he continued to stare straight ahead. Aria finally spoke up, "I had fun tonight." Ezra remained silent, and she took the hint. She opened the door and stepped out on to the concrete. She looked back at Ezra, and saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Ezra," she said, hoping he would give her some sort of sign that everything would be okay between them. Ezra muttered goodnight, before pulling out of the driveway as soon as she shut the door. More tears began to stream down her face as she watched him drive off, completely heartbroken. Aria pulled her phone out and sent a text to her friends, asking them to come over immediately. After they all agreed, Aria entered her house and broke down. They promised to tell each other everything, and she broke that promise.

**Reviews always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the love. I originally planned to update before the episode, but decided to wait until after to get a feel for writing Riley. Here's the next chapter.**

**Aria**

Aria stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. Her makeup was running down her face from all the crying she had done tonight. Ezra was heartbroken because she wasn't honest. She wasn't honest even after they vowed to tell each other everything. But how could she tell him this. She tried, multiple times over the last three weeks to tell him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. After changing into her pajamas, she heard the door bell ring, signaling that her friends had arrived. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door, revealing her three best-friends behind it. Spencer was the first to notice that something was seriously wrong and enveloped Aria in a hug.

"What did he do this time?" Spencer asked as if she was ready to kill him.

"It wasn't what he did, it's what I did, or didn't do," Aria admitted, her friends looking confused and wanting to know exactly what had happened. After they all made their way to the couch, Aria spilled everything, about what happened with Riley and him showing up in Rosewood.

"He just told Ezra everything?" Emily asked after Aria finished her confession.

"Yeah," Aria replied, "It wasn't really his fault, all he knew about Ezra was that he was a jerk who broke my heart, he didn't even know his name."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," Spencer spoke up, trying to give her friend hope.

"You should have seen the look on his face. He was completely heartbroken," Aria cried, "We promised to tell each other everything, and I still kept this a secret, even after he told me everything."

"You didn't want to hurt him," Hanna chimed in, "he should understand that."

"Would you understand if the person you loved more than anything kept something like that from you, and when you found out, it wasn't from them personally?" Aria questioned her friends. No one had an answer to her question. They all knew that they wouldn't forgive something like this lightly. Aria continued to cry, as her friends all hugged her, trying to convince her that everything would be okay.

Twenty minutes later, after her friends went home for the night, Aria pulled her phone out and scrolled through her contacts. After finding the number she was searching for she hit call and waited for the person on the other end to answer. "Hey, yeah it's me, could we meet tomorrow for coffee?"

After the call ended, Aria made her way to her room, climbed in bed and tried to forget the night she just had.

**Ezra**

Ezra sat on the couch in his apartment, a scotch in hand, reliving the events of the night. Aria had slept with that Riley guy. He couldn't believe it. His anger over discovering her secret wasn't over what happened, but the fact the she wasn't honest about it.

They were broken up at the time, and he understood that after everything she discovered about him, that she would act out. Hell, she trashed his apartment and almost told Principle Hackett about their relationship. He could understand just about anything that she did during that time, but he couldn't forgive her not telling about this, after she agreed to be completely honest with him.

**Aria**

The next morning, Aria sat at her usual table at the Brew, waiting for her guest to arrive. After taking a sip from her coffee, she heard the bell above the door ring, signaling someone had just entered the shop. She looked up and saw Riley smile at her, before walking over and taking a seat.

"Thanks for meeting me," Aria said.

"Well, I'm glad you called, I couldn't stop thinking about you, especially after seeing you last night."

Aria slightly blushed from his comment, but then remembered what this meeting was about.

"Look, Riley," she began, "When we first met, I was in a really bad place emotionally, and you helped me forget about all my problems for a short while, however, what we had was a one-time thing."

Aria saw the smile that had been plastered on his face ever since he entered the shop fall instantly.

"Is this about that guy you were with last night, is he your new boyfriend?" Riley questioned.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, his just not so new," Aria replied.

"You mean his the jerk that hurt you, how could you get back together with him?"

"There were somethings that I didn't know about at the time, and now I know the whole truth. A lot of the things I thought I knew then were all assumptions, and his proven that he deserved a second chance."

"You can't possibly believe anything he says, Aria, he would say anything to get back into your good graces. He will just hurt you again, you can't trust him."

After hearing this, Aria became angry. How could he think she was that gullible.  
"You don't know anything about him," Aria defended, "I didn't just take his word, there were other people involved, more reliable sources that confirmed everything he said."

"Aria-"

"Stop," she said, her voice a little louder than she wanted while inside, "I didn't ask you here to ask for your opinion on the subject, nothing you say is going to change the fact that I love Him, I've always loved him."

"Yeah, well that didn't stop you from having sex with me to get back at him."

After hearing this, Aria grabbed her bag ready to leave. As she made her way to the door, she turned back to him and said, "You can do me a favor and lose my number, I never want to speak to you again."

Aria turned back around and made her way outside. She couldn't believe this was the same guy that had been so nice to her in her time of need. He was the jerk. He didn't know anything about her or Ezra, and wouldn't let his damaged pride change anything. Ezra was her guy and always would be.

**Ezra**

Sunday had arrived, and he still hadn't spoken to Aria. It had been two days since that night, but he still couldn't bring himself to forgive and forget. However, he was headed to her house . Byron had invited him to watch the Super Bowl, and he didn't plan on missing it. He pulled into her driveway, and looked up to her window. Was she here, he wondered, of had she gone to one of her friend's houses. He finally exited his car, a twelve pack of his favorite beer in one hand, and the scotch that Byron requested in the other. He made his way up the walk, and rung the bell. Byron opened the door, and shook Ezra's hand, welcoming him inside. Once inside he shook Mike's hand, before making his way to the couch. The game began, as the three men watched and cheered as both teams competed at the top of their ability. Four hours later, the game came to an end, the team they all predicted to win was celebrating on the field. Ezra decided that it was time to leave, before Aria returned. Unfortunately for him, he heard the front door open to reveal Aria returning from Ella's apartment. He tried to ignore her but she spoke up.

"Hi, Ezra."

Ezra's heart fluttered at hearing her voice.

"Hi," he simply replied, trying not to let her know how much he missed her.

"Can we talk?" she asked hoping he wouldn't deny her the chance to make things right.

Ezra debated what to do, however he loved this girl more than anything, and after everything he did, she gave him a second chance, the least he could do was give her one as well.

"Sure," was all he said as they made their way to her bedroom, leaving the Montgomery men to clean up the mess they all made.

Once they entered her room, she shut the door, and turned to him. He looked at how beautiful she was, and his resolve began to falter. However, he didn't want to make the first move to reconcile, because she had lied, after everything, she lied. Aria realized that she would have to make the first move, and spoke up.

"I'm not going to apologize for what happened with Riley," she began, "but, I am sorry I didn't tell you about, I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt you."

Ezra's resolve began to fall away. He understood more than anything, because he was the one who pushed her to do this.

"I'm not mad about what happened," he admitted, "I'm just upset that you weren't honest about it. We agreed to tell each other the everything, and you couldn't do that."

Tears began to fill from her eyes because she knew that he was right.

"I sorry," she said again, this time Ezra's face softened. He didn't want to fight with her, he wanted to be with her, love her and give her everything she deserved. He wasn't mad anymore, he just pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. Aria smiled at the gesture, and kissed him back on the lips. This kiss was not like any other kiss they had shared since they got back together. It has heated, more heated than they had shared since their breakup. Aria smiled against his lips, as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access. Aria complied, opening her mouth and allowing him access. After a few minutes, Ezra pulled away smiling, telling Aria that he should head back down before her father and brother began wondering what was going on. Aria nodded and gave him one last deep kiss to the lips. He then turned and opened her door, telling her he would call her tomorrow, she smiled and watch as he he left her standing in her room. Everything had worked out, and she couldn't be happier.

**Reviews always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter.**

**Aria**

The next morning, Aria awoke for her slumber with a huge smile on her face. She had worked everything out with Ezra. She quickly got out of bed so she could get ready for the day. After showering and getting dressed, she collected everything she needed, before making her way to school. After arriving, she made her way to her mother's classroom. She had something important to talk to her about, and if she didn't do it now, she might lose her nerve. Aria's heels clicked against the floor as she entered the room, causing Ella to look up from the papers on her desk.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ella said, standing from her seat to envelop her daughter into a hug.

"Morning, mom," Aria responded, returning her hug.

"Why are you here so early?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ella nodded, signaling for her daughter to continue.

Aria made her way over to the door, closed it, and made her way to the chair that sat next to her mother's desk.

"Well, as you know, Valentine's day is next week," Ella nodded, and waited for her to continue. "Well, since it's during the week and dad is heading back to Syracuse, I wanted to know it was okay for Mike to stay with you, so Ezra and I could do something," she hesitated before continuing, "at his place?"

Ella was taken back by her daughter's request. She wasn't stupid. She knew that they, at one point, had a sexual relationship. Ezra was older and more experienced, the Malcolm situation was a clear indicator of that fact, and unlike her ex-husband, she had no delusions that her daughter was still a virgin.

"I thought you two were taking things slow?" Ella asked her daughter after taking in what she had to say.

"We are," Aria responded, "and I'm not saying that we're going to sleep together, if that's what worried about?"

"I'm your mother, Aria, and I'll always worry about you no matter how old you are. You may not plan on anything happening, but in the moment, you could make a decision that could change your life, and his, no matter how careful you are."

The conversation between the two was more awkward than either expected. Although they had the sex talk years before, Ella still felt uncomfortable talking about her daughter's sex life, or in this instance, lack thereof, with her. However she understood that all the talking in the world wouldn't stop Aria from doing what she wanted, and she had to accept that.

"Aria, Mike can stay with me, just promise that you two will be extremely careful. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Aria blushed at her mother's comments and just nodded. She understood her mother's worries because she wasn't ready to be a mother herself.

**Ezra**

Ezra had spent the day perusing the want-ads. Although he didn't need a job, he didn't want to be one of those people who only lived off his trust. He had to do something productive with his time. Once Aria graduated, she was going to college, and he needed something of his own. Just as he had given up hope of finding anything at the moment, he heard his cell phone starting ringing. He reached over to pick it up, and saw his mother's name on the screen. He let out and audible sigh, wondering exactly what she wanted. He pressed the button and answered.

"Hi, mom," Ezra said, trying not to let her know of his annoyance.

"Ezra, I hope I'm not keeping you from something important," Diane responded.

"Not really, I was just looking for a job."

Diane let out a chuckle on the other end, which caused Ezra to ask, "Why is that funny?"

"It's not," Diane answered, "It's just that I found out about a teaching job you might be interested in."

Ezra couldn't believe his ears. He loved teaching almost as much as he loved Aria, and the idea of having both again made him happy. That happiness, however, was replaced with fear. He wasn't sure where the job was, or if this was always her intention, getting him a job that would force him to leave Aria behind.

"Unless this job is in Rosewood, I'm not interested," Ezra confessed to his mother, "I'm not leaving Aria."

"The job isn't in Rosewood, Ezra, but it is in Philadelphia."

Ezra couldn't believe his ears. Getting a teaching job outside of Rosewood, but close enough so he wouldn't have to move was very appealing to him.

"What school are you talking about?", he asked, hoping it would be to his liking.

"St. Joseph's," she answered, "it's an all-boys Catholic school, about a 45 minute commute from Rosewood."

Ezra's eyes lit up. This was the ideal situation for him, also for his relationship with Aria.

"Are you serious," Ezra questioned.

"When am I not serious?" Diane countered, "One of their English teachers had to retire, so they're looking for someone to take over for the rest of the school year, and if they're impressed, you could be asked back in the fall."

Ezra and his mother finished their conversation, with him having an interview in three days time. Ezra couldn't contain his excitement, as he sent a text to Aria asking her to stop by after school because he had something important to tell her.

**Aria**

Aria sat, paying close attention in her last class of the day, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Making sure the teacher couldn't see it, she pulled it out, and smiled as she saw it was a text from Ezra, asking her to stop by if she could after school. Aria typed a brief 'yes' and turned her attention back to her teacher.

After school ended, Aria made plans to meet her friends at the Brew after going to talk to Ezra. When she arrived, she entered her key into the lock, and walked inside of the infamous 3B. Once inside, she heard the shower running and decided to watch TV, until Ezra finished. Ezra walked out of the bathroom, in only a towel, and smiled when he saw her. She returned the smile while admiring her gorgeous boyfriend. She wanted him more than ever before. It had been a long time since they had been together. She was snapped back to reality when he finally spoke.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Hey, "she said slightly flustered from before, "I'm meeting up with the girls for coffee, so I came right on by." After she finished, she made her way over to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"So, what's up?" Aria asked after they broke apart.

"I have a job interview, and wanted to tell you right away."

A smile spread across her face, "What's the job?"

"It's as an English teacher at a school in Philadelphia."

"What school?" Aria asked.

"St. Joseph's Boys School."

Aria was excited for him. He deserved this opportunity more than anyone. She knew how much he loved to teach and was confident that he had this job in the bag.

**Reviews always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks again for all the love. Here's the next chapter.**

**Ezra**

Ezra sat nervously, waiting to be called in for his interview. He continued to stare at the encouraging text from Aria he had woken up to. She believed in him. She was more sure then he was that he would get this job. He looked at his watch to check the time. He still had ten minutes until his interview was scheduled to begin, and he had to hear her voice. He entered her number and pressed send.

"Hey, babe, is everything alright," Aria asked wondering why his was calling so close to his interview.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just needed to hear your voice before going inside."

"You have nothing to worry about, you're an amazing teacher, and they will see that."

Ezra smiled at her confession. She knew how good a teacher he was first hand, and if she thought the job was his, it was his.

"Thanks for believing in me," Ezra said softly, hoping that she heard him.

"I will always believe in you."

Just when Ezra was about to respond, he heard the office door open.

"Ezra Fitz?" He heard the secretary question once she entered the room.

"Right here," he responded.

"They're ready for you."

"Thanks," Ezra said before bringing his phone back up to his ear. "I have to go in now, babe. See you at my place after?"

"Of course, I love you."

"Love you, too."

After the two said their goodbyes, Ezra got up and made his way towards the Headmaster's office. Aria truly believed in him, and it helped his confidence. This job was his and he knew it.

**Aria**

Aria sat in Ezra's apartment, waiting for him to return from his interview. She was confident that he would get the job, but deep down worried. Although she exuded confidence in his presence, she worried if the fact that he changed teaching jobs three times in the last year and a half would raise any red flags for the school's administration. Soon she heard the door open, to reveal Ezra in his typical teacher's attire.

"Hey, babe," Ezra said with a smile, sitting his messenger bag down and making his way over to where she sat on the couch.

"Hey, so how did it go?"

Ezra looked down at his hands, causing Aria to worry. He than looked back up with a huge smile on his face, "I got the job, I start Monday."

Aria gave him an aggravated look, then punched him in his arm.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Well, that'll teach you not to kid about something like that."

"I'm sorry," Ezra said with a pout, causing Aria to let out giggle, before attacking him with her lips. The kiss became very heated, as Ezra leaned forward, softly pushing Aria to lay down on the couch. Aria soon became aware of where this might lead, and pushed Ezra off.

"Sorry," she said while straightening out her cloths after sitting up.

"It's okay Aria, I told you there's no rush."

Aria smiled at her boyfriend. It wasn't that she didn't want this, she really did, but she had to go and help her mom clean her apartment, since tonight was a special night.

"Soon," was all she said before standing up to grab her bag.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, tonight's that dinner with my mom, you remembered right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Ezra said with a smile.

Ella had insisted that in addition to the family night she had with Byron and the kids every Sunday, that she and the kids would have Thursday night dinner at her place. This, of course, was the first time she had invited Ezra to join.

"Well, I better get going," Aria said before giving Ezra a modest kiss. "See you at seven."

"I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Two hours later, Aria was setting the table while her mother removed the Chinese food from the bag. Just as they finished, she heard the doorbell. Ella made her way over and open the door to Ezra with flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Hi, Ezra, glad you could make it," Ella said accepting both gifts from her guest.

"Thanks for having me," Ezra replied as he stepped foot into Ella's apartment for the first time. As Ella took both the flowers and wine into the kitchen, Aria made her way over to Ezra stretching up to kiss him. After she pulled way, she grabbed his hand and lead him over to the small dining area. Ezra immediately recognized the containers the food came in.

"Rose of Sharon?" Ezra asked.

"Yep, got all your favorites."

As soon as Mike and Ella made their way to the table, the four each took their seats, ready to eat. After a bit of silence, Ella started to make conversation.

"So, Ezra, Aria said you had a job interview today, how'd it go?"

"Good, I got the job," Ezra answered.

"That's great, you're a great teacher."

Ezra smiled at Ella's comment. He knew he wasn't her favorite person in the world, but it was nice that she, and Byron for that matter, were taking the time to give this relationship a chance. After they all finished eating, making small conversation as they did, Mike made his way to the guest-room to finish his homework. Aria and Ezra volunteered to help clean up, but Ella refused, so the two went back to the living-room to watch a movie. While watching the film, the two snuggled together on the couch, causing a smile to form on Ella's face. After the end credits rolled, Ezra decided it was time to head home. Ella and Aria walked him to the door.

"Good night Ezra," Ella began, "hope you can come again next week."

"Thank you Ella, I would love to."

Aria decided to walk him out to his car. Once they were outside she put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Moments later, she reached up to give him a good night kiss. After she pulled away, she looked into those eyes again and said, "I love you so much, babe."

"Love you too. More than you'll ever know."

Ezra then got into his car and made the trek home. Aria smiled and turned to return to her mother's apartment, looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow.

**How crazy was the finale. Great episode in my opinion. Reviews always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, thanks for the love. Here's the next chapter.**

**Ezra**

Ezra packed up his things, ready to leave St. Joseph's Boys School. His first week seemed to be going rather smoothly. But today was Valentine's Day, and he was ready to get home for his date with Aria. She had given him signs that tonight was going to be special for many reasons. Although he didn't want to get his hopes up, the single word she told him the week before continued to play over in his head, 'soon.' " Before heading home, he stopped by the flower shop near the school to pick up the bouquet of roses he had ordered earlier in the day. After his purchase, he made his way to the drugstore next door so he could also picked up a pack of condoms, not wanting to be presumptuous, but it was better to be prepared just in case. As he stood in line to make his purchase, he heard a voice behind him call out his name.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz." Ezra turned to see a young man he recognized as Christian, on of his senior students at St. Joseph's.

"Hey, Christian," Ezra responded, slightly embarrassed by the fact that one of his students had seen him buying condoms. As he paid the cashier, he turned back to Christian who had a smirk across his face. "See you at school tomorrow, Mr. Johnson."

"Yeah, sure thing Mr. Fitz. Have a great night."

Ezra gave Christian a nervous smile, and turned towards the exit. After leaving the drugstore, he made his way back to Rosewood, wondering exactly what the student body would be saying about him at school the next day. When he arrived to his apartment complex, he pulled into his assigned parking spot, and saw that Aria was already there. He made his way inside ready for their special night, and trying to forget the uncomfortable encounter he had at the drug store.

**Aria**

Aria stood in the kitchen of Ezra's apartment, preparing the salad, while waiting for the vegetarian lasagna to finish heating in the oven. She finished preparing the salad, as the wine she stole from her father chilled, then Aria got herself ready for the special night, making sure she had everything they would need. Her mother made sure to have her start taking birth control, but insisted they still use condoms as well. Aria found it a bit easier to have these discussions with her mother, but it still was funny how uncomfortable Ella was when it came to the subject. After she finished getting ready, Aria placed the salad and bread on the table before bringing over two wine glasses, plates and utensils and the chilled wine. She then returned to the kitchen and removed the lasagna from the oven and placed it down with everything else. Soon she heard the door knob juggle, and the door flew open to reveal her unbelievably handsome boyfriend. Ready for the whatever the night had in store.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ezra said handing Aria a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she responded, just before she accepted the flowers, then she placed a loving kiss to his lips. After they broke away, she took hold of his hand, and led Ezra over to the couch. After he sat down, she took her seat next to Ezra and they prepared to enjoy their meal.

"Everything looks great," Ezra admitted, wrapping a loving arm around her waist and kissing her head. Aria smiled at him before responding,

"Thanks, my mom helped with the lasagna, but everything else was all me."

The couple ate the dinner, and drank the wine she stole from her father, while the two watched a romantic movie on Netflix, while feeding each other occasionally. After the movie ended, Ezra cleared all the dirty dishes, putting away any leftovers, then retrieved the second bottle of wine from the fridge. After finishing the second movie, and the wine, Aria told Ezra she had a surprise for him, and made her way over to his bed. She picked up her bag, and then made her way to the bathroom. Ezra wasn't sure what to expect. He knew she wasn't headed home because of all the wine they had drunk, he was wondering if tonight would actually be the night they made love again, for the first time in months. It had been a long time for him. Even though Aria had done it since their breakup, he hadn't, and was ready. Aria reemerged from the bathroom wearing nothing more than a skimpy black nightie. Ezra's eyes bulged out of his head as he looked at his sexy girlfriend, with not much on. Aria smiled at him as she made her way to where he stood. She placed a loving kiss to his lips, before she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure, Aria?" he asked, a part of him wondering if this was all because of her guilt over Riley.

"I'm sure, Ezra, I love you," She answered truthfully.

Ezra didn't need anymore convincing. He wanted this, hell he needed it. It had been far too long. Ever since they first consummated their relationship, the longest they had gone without sleeping together was the two months during their breakup after he first started working at Rosewood again, and she started dating Jake. But it had been nearly five months since that last night they spent together at his cabin, and he was ready for the intimacy they once shared. He leaned down and captured Aria's lips in a deep kiss, before saying, "I love you, too.

The couple continued kissing for a few more minutes, before he lifted her up, and carried her over to his bed. Once there, he placed her on the bed and she continued to remove his shirt. Soon the two had shed all of their clothes. Once both naked, Ezra grabbed a condom from the night stand. After sliding it on, he hovered over Aria, looking into her eyes, before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. He took a hold of her arm, placing it above her head, and laced their fingers together as they began to make love for the first time in a long time.

Aria was the first to wake the following morning. She looked to her left and saw the handsome man lying next to her and smiled. Last night was perfect and totally worth the wait. She placed a kiss to his lips, before getting out of bed. She headed to the bathroom and showered, remembering the amazing night she and Ezra had shared. After she finished, and got dressed in only on of his button-down shirts, she headed to clean the mess they created the previous night. As she cleaned, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Turing to embrace her boyfriend, Aria placed a deep, passionate kiss to his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ezra said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Good morning to you too, handsome," she countered.

"You don't have to do that, I can get it later."

"I don't mind," Aria said before turning back to the sink full of dirty dishes.

Ezra then grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He began peppering kisses to her neck, making her moan in response. The pair was so wrapped up in their morning after bliss, that they didn't realize how late it was.

"Ezra, it's almost seven, if you don't leave soon, you'll be late for work."

Ezra gave Aria a quick peck, before running to shower and get ready for work. He really didn't need to be late during his first week on the job. After he disappeared into the small bathroom, Aria finished putting the dishes away, before getting dressed herself so she could go to school. Once they were both dressed and ready for the day, Aria and Ezra made their way out of the apartment, and down to their cars. After sharing another brief kiss, Ezra opened her driver's side door, waiting for her to slip inside, and watched as she drove off towards Rosewood High.

After arriving, she was soon swarmed by her friends wanting the details of the her night with Ezra. Slightly blushing, Aria told them everything without going into graphic details.

"That's not exactly taking things slow, Aria," Spencer said mockingly after Aria finished her romantic tale.

"We've been back together for two months, Spence," Aria defended, "Besides that's longer than it took for Hanna and Caleb to do it for the first time." Hanna blushed as her friends laughed at Aria's comment, just before the bell rang and they made their way to her mother's English class. After she entered the classroom, Aria looked up at Ella as she wrote today's lesson on the chalkboard. Ella made eye contact with her daughter, giving her a forced smile as if she knew exactly what her daughter had been up to the previous night. Aria silently chuckled at her mother's discomfort, before taking her seat, ready for the class to begin.

**Reviews always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, thanks for the love. For the sake of this story, although Ali is alive and no longer on the run, she doesn't return to Rosewood. Here's the next chapter.**

**Aria**

It had been a week since Aria and Ezra had begun sleeping together again. Last night was the first time that they had spent the night at her house, and Aria was ready to return home to the amazing man she left asleep in her bed. Aria sat at a table at the Brew, waiting for her mother to arrive. They had agreed to having breakfast together. Aria heard the bell above the door go off, and smiled as she saw Ella enter the establishment. Ella made her way over to her daughter and smiled.

"Morning, sweetie," Ella said as she hugged her daughter.

"Morning, mom," Aria responded.

The two placed their orders and made small talk. Aria was glad that their conversation didn't include anything about Ezra and the fact that the two renewed their physical relationship.

**Ezra**

Ezra stirred in his sleep, before finally waking up. It was Saturday morning and he enjoyed getting a couple extra hours of sleep. He turned over and noticed that Aria was nowhere to be found. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost 10 am. Ezra pushed himself up, and looked around Aria's bedroom, but she was still nowhere to be found. He climbed out of her bed, and made his way over to the bathroom. Just as he was about to open the door, Mike walked out and smirked at Ezra as he exited the bathroom.

"Have a good night?" Mike asked his sister's boyfriend and former teacher.

"Yeah, when did you get in?"

"About one," Mike responded in a friendly tone. Ever since his father started working at Syracuse, Mike and Aria no longer abided by Byron's curfew on Fridays, while he was away, since he normally didn't return home until Saturday afternoon. Mike then headed to his bedroom, leaving the bathroom available for Ezra to use. After he finished using the facilities, Ezra made his way down to the first level of the Montgomery's home. Once he entered the kitchen, he noticed a fresh pot of coffee. After removing a cup from the cabinet, Ezra poured himself a cup, and noticed a note from Aria, "Meeting mom for breakfast, I'll be home about 10, help yourself to anything in the fridge. Love you."

Ezra smiled at the simple letter, before searching for something to eat. Midway through making some bacon and eggs, Ezra heard the front door open. Thinking it was Aria returning from her outing with Ella, Ezra said, "Missed you this morning, babe." As Ezra turned around to face his girlfriend, the smile on his face disappeared as he saw the last person he wanted to see after a sleepover at his girlfriend's house.

"Byron, hey," was all that Ezra could muster enough courage to say in this moment.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?"

**Aria**

Aria pulled into the driveway of her house, noticing her father's car parked out front. She panicked, wondering why he was home so early. Her father never arrived home before noon on Saturdays, which would have given her plenty of time for a quickie with Ezra, before Byron returned. She shut off the engine, and exited the car, hastily running up the walkway, and opening the door to her home. Just as she did, she heard her father , "Ezra, what are you doing here?" Just as Ezra was about to respond to Byron's question, they were interrupted by the door opening.

**Byron**

"Dad, you're home early," Aria said trying to casually defuse the situation.

"Aria, what the hell is going on here?"

Aria remained silent, making her way over to where a shirtless Ezra stood, grabbing a hold of his hand, before looking up at her father and finally answering his question, "Ezra spent the night."

The vain in Byron's head began to throb as he put two and two together. His daughter had sex with her boyfriend in his house. The anger began to build inside of him, as he balled his hand into a fist, and made his way towards the man who had taken his daughter's innocence. Just as he was about to throw said fist towards the man standing in front of him, he realized for the first time that Ezra wasn't wearing a shirt. As he looked down at Ezra's abdomen, he saw the scar the that rested there. Byron then backed away, remembering how he got it. He then thought back to that night, the night he discovered what had happened in New York.

___Byron sat at his desk in his office, sipping scotch, as he graded papers, while a fire crackled in the fireplace behind him. Just as he was about to refill his glass, he heard the front door open, before hearing his ex-wife call out his name.__  
_

_"I'm in here, Ella," he responded, before noticing the terrified look on her face._

_"Is Aria here?" Ella asked worriedly as she made her way over to where he stood._

_"No, no one's home," his voiced broke as worry began to corse through his veins, "why?"_

_"Nobody can find any of the girls, not their parents or the police."_

_The word police caused him to worry even more. Just as he was about to respond to Ella's comment, he heard the door open once again._

_"Aria?" Byron asked hopefully, only to see his son walk in instead._

_"It's just me, what's wrong?"_

_Just as Byron was about to respond to his son's question, he heard his phone ring from where it rested on his desk. Picking it up, and seeing Aria's name across the screen, Byron answered, "Aria?"_

_"Daddy, I need you," was all Aria said, Byron hearing the sadness in her voice._

_"Where are you?"_

_After learning she was, and her exact location, he grabbed his keys, and the Montgomery family made their way to New York. Two hours later, they walked into the hospital, searching for her. They found her and her friends in the waiting room of the hospital's emergency room, and made their way over to them. Byron noticed the blood that covered his daughter's hands, and his fear increased ten fold._

_"What happened?" Byron asked his hysterical daughter, ignoring the fourth person sitting with her friends. Ella however noticed the person soon after._

_"Alison?"_

_Byron and Mike then turned to notice the formerly dead girl very much alive. The unexpected moment was broken by Aria finally giving an explanation._

_"Someone with a gun tried to hurt us and-" Aria became choked up before continuing, "and Ezra got s-shot protecting us." After she finished, she broke down, the tears flowing non-stop. Both her parents made their way over and enveloped their daughter in a hug. Tears streaming down all their faces, hoping that Ezra's life didn't end tonight._

The fact that Ezra risked his life to save the lives of his daughter and her friends, was something that Byron had always been grateful for. As tears began to form in his eyes, Aria turned to Ezra and asked, "Can you give us a moment?"

Ezra just nodded, and made his way back upstairs. Byron remained silent, processing what he had just saw. He wasn't as naïve as he seemed, deep down a part of him knew what was going on when she was with him at his apartment, but if he didn't see it or know about it, he just assumed it wasn't happening. But seeing him, half-naked in his home, he had to face the reality that he refused to accept, that Ezra Fitz had deflowered his little girl.

**Aria**

After Aria turned off the stove to make sure her house didn't burn down, she made her way over to where her father had taken a seat, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

Byron smiled at what Aria said.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked already knowing the answer.

"I just can't believe that my little girl lost her virginity last night."

Aria did her best to stifle a laugh at her father's comment. Little did he know, Ezra may have taken her virginity, but he wasn't the only guy she had slept with. She decide not to press her luck and just let him believe what he wanted to believe. Aria placed a kiss to his cheek, before making her way up to her bedroom, leaving her father to process the fact that his little girl was now a woman. As she entered her room, she saw Ezra getting dressed, ready to get the hell out of dodge.

"Is it safe?" Ezra asked, "or do I need to climb out the window?"

Aria let out a chuckle at Ezra's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't think he'll kill you, Ezra, he knows what you mean to me." Aria retorted, trying to keep the mood light, hoping that Ezra wouldn't freak out about her father learning of their amorous activity.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think he just wants you out of the house."

Ezra just nodded as he made his way over to her, placing his hands on her hips, before placing a loving kiss to her lips. Aria returned the gesture, before pulling away, and looking deep into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"Maybe we should just stick to having fun in your apartment."

Ezra nodded in agreement, before putting on his coat and making his way towards the door.

"Call you later?"

"You better," was all that Aria said as she watched the love of her life walk out of her bedroom and down the stairs, about to face the wrath of her father.

**Ezra**

Ezra reached the lower level of the house, and made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to exit the house, he heard Byron call out his name. Ezra made his way over to Byron's office, and stood nervously in the door way. Byron rose from his desk, and looked the younger man in the eyes.

"If you ever hurt her-" Ezra quickly cut him off,

"I would never do that, Byron, I love her."

Byron just nodded and turned back towards his desk. Just as Ezra began to make his way towards the door, Byron turned to him and said,

"I can't stop you and Aria from doing what you did last night, but I don't want it to happen in this house ever again."

Ezra nodded in agreement, before reaching for the door knob and exiting the house. Byron now knew that he and Aria were sleeping together and was just glad he made it out of the house alive.

**Reviews always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my longest chapter yet, so it took a little longer to develop. Sorry for the long wait. As always, thanks for the love. Here's the next chapter.**

**Aria**

Aria woke up on a Saturday morning, not really looking forward to her father's return. Things had been extremely awkward between the two since he found out about her and Ezra's private activities. It wasn't to hard to avoid him for the two days a week he was usually home, but with spring break coming up, he would be home for an entire week. To make matters worse, her mother's parents were coming to Rosewood to help her celebrate her eighteenth birthday. She wasn't sure exactly how much Sharon and Thomas Rose knew about what was going on in her life, and was worried about how her grandparents would react to her relationship with Ezra. She was sure the age difference wasn't going to be a problem, hell her grandfather is ten years older than her grandmother, but knowing how Sharon, who was never a fan of Byron's, reacted to finding out about his infidelity with his student, Aria feared she wouldn't approve of this relationship. Aria was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said to whomever was on the other side.

The door opened, and she smiled when her mother walked in.

"Morning," Ella said, taking a seat on her daughter's bed.

"Morning, mom."

"So I was wondering if you would like to go with me to pick up your grandparents from the airport?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me get ready."

Aria got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she made her way downstairs and found her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm ready," Aria said interrupting her parent's conversation, which was probably about her and Ezra's sleepover. They stop their discussion, and both turned to face their only daughter.

"Okay, let's get going, sweetie."

Aria and Ella both said their goodbyes to Byron before making their way to Ella's car and heading towards Philadelphia International Airport. After a brief silence, Aria finally decided to speak.

"What were you and dad talking about?"

Ella gave her daughter a sympathetic look and answered her question, "Your dad doesn't think it's a good idea for Ezra to join us for your birthday dinner tomorrow night."

Aria couldn't believe her ears. Anger began to grow inside of her. How could her father think that she could celebrate such a milestone birthday without her boyfriend.

"Of course he's coming!" Aria responded a little louder than she intended.

As Ella pulled up to a red light, she turned to her daughter and said, "That's what I told him, Aria. I think the only reason he doesn't want him there is because if your grandparents find out how you two met, that they will bring up his past with Meredith."

Aria just nodded, and turned her attention to the passing scenery. She really didn't want to cause any kind of argument while her grandparents were there, but she knew that Ezra was her future, and one day he would be apart of her family. Aria was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the hour drive to the airport had come to an end. Ella pulled into the passenger pickup area, and saw her parents standing by the curb. Ella pressed the trunk release button inside the car, before both she and Aria exited the car to meet their loved ones.

"Mom, dad," Ella said to catch the older couple's attention.

"Ella, hi," Sharon responded as she engulfed her daughter in a hug. After she released Ella, she turned towards her granddaughter,

"Hi my pookie bear."

Aria blushed at the nickname that she normally hated, but still allowed her grandparents to call her anyway. "Hi, Nana," Aria said before grabbing her in for a hug as well.

"Am I invisible here?" Thomas asked mockingly, just before both made their way over to hug him as well. After they finished their hellos, Thomas placed the bags in the trunk, before they all climbed in the car. Thomas took a seat in the front, while Sharon and Aria both climbed in the backseat. Once everyone was situated, the began to make the trip back to Rosewood. During the drive home, the three adults made conversation, while Aria texted with Ezra, telling him her grandparents had arrived. Sharon looked over after hearing a soft chuckle come from Aria, and noticed the huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe we haven't seen you since you guys returned from Iceland, you have become a very beautiful young woman," Sharon said to her granddaughter with a huge smile on her face. "I'm sure you're beating the boys off with a stick." The three adults all laughed as Aria blushed at her Nana's comment.

"So pookie, do you or don't you have a boyfriend?" Thomas asked turning to face her in the backseat.

"Yeah," she responded casually, "His name is Ezra, and you'll both meet him tomorrow."

The rest of the ride home went by with the conversation finally moving from Aria's love life. Before any of the realized, they were pulling into Rosewood, headed to Ella's apartment, where Sharon and Thomas would be staying for the weekend.

**Ezra**

Ezra stood in front of his closet, wondering exactly what to wear to meet Aria's grandparents in about an hour. Aria had spent the day with her friends, then after the family dinner, she and Ezra were going to a small party that Spencer was hosting at her house. Since the dinner was just at the Grille, Ezra finally decided on a sweater and a pair of khakis, got dressed and made the short drive to the Grille. As Ezra entered the restaurant, he noticed Aria and her family already there, seated at a booth in the back corner. After making eye contact with Aria, Ezra made his way over to where the family sat, making his presence known. As soon as he stood in front of Aria, she stood and gave him a quick kiss, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Happy birthday, babe," Ezra said before taking her in his arms for a hug.

"Thanks," Aria responded, before taking his hand and turning towards her grandparents. "Nana, Pop Pop, this is my boyfriend, Ezra Fitz." Both of her grandparents stood to shake his hand, before Sharon spoke, as Thomas gave him a questioning stare,

"It's nice to meet you, Ezra, I'm Sharon Rose, and this is my husband, Thomas." Ezra said his hello to both, before taking a seat between Aria and Mike. As the small dinner party waited for the orders to come up, Thomas continued sum up Ezra. He could tell he was definitely older than Aria, but wasn't sure by how much. Finally deciding to find out he asked,

"So, Ezra, do you go to Hollis?"

The entire Montgomery clan all looked up at the question, knowing how uncomfortable the answer could be for the older couple, who were not understanding about Byron's student/teacher affair. Aria placed a hand on Ezra's thigh and gave it a squeeze, letting him know it was okay to tell them the truth.

"Actually, I graduated two years ago," Ezra answered, hoping that would be a sufficient answer.

"Oh," Sharon said, "so what do you do for a living?"

Ezra looked over at Aria, who just nodded, before he answered, "I'm an English teacher at St. Joseph's Boy's School in Philadelphia."

Both Thomas and Sharon had a confused look on their faces. Thomas then asked,

"Well, how did you two meet then?"

Aria decided to answer this time,

"We meet at a bar right after we got back from Iceland."

"What were you doing in a bar?" Thomas asked, looking at his daughter and her ex-husband, wondering why they would allow her to got to one at her age.

"I was getting something to eat while waiting for Mike to finish his lacrosse practice, and he and I got to talking and realized we had a lot in common. Don't worry Pop Pop, I wasn't drinking."

Thomas could notice the uncomfortable look on Byron's face, and began to wonder if they were telling them everything. He knew that Aria having to parents who were both teachers, and her love of literature, that the two would hit it off, but he wondered why neither Aria or Ella ever mentioned him when they spoke on the phone.

"Why all the secrecy? No one ever mentioned Aria being in such a serious relationship before."

In that moment, Aria concluded that there was no reason to sidestep the truth any longer. They would either accept them, or they won't.

"Because he used to work at Rosewood, and he was my teacher."

Anger soon began to build in Thomas' eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his pookie bear.

"You dated you're teacher!" Thomas responded a little loud, causing some of the other customers to look over at their table.

"Thomas-," Sharon began, but was cut off by her husband,

"How could you two be okay with this? I mean I know that Byron has questionable values when it come to his students, but I can't believe you would allow this Ella."

Aria, Ella and Byron were all stunned at what Thomas had said, causing Aria to get up, with tears in her eyes, and running to the restroom.

"Thomas Allen Rose, that is enough!" Sharon chastised her husband in a hushed tone, "you should be ashamed of yourself." After saying what she had to say, Sharon got up from her seat and followed Aria to the ladies room. The tension at the table quickly lessened, as Thomas kicked himself for the pain he caused his only granddaughter.

**Aria**

Aria sat in the stall, trying to wipe the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. She knew her grandparents wouldn't take the news that well, but thought they would at least give her a chance to explain the way Ella did. She soon heard the door to the restroom open before she heard hear Nana call out to her,

"Pookie?"

Aria didn't answer because she wasn't looking forward to being lectured on how inappropriate her relationship with Ezra was.

"I'm not angry," Sharon said, trying to calm Aria's nerves.

Aria got up from sitting on the toilet, and opened the door to face her. Sharon did something that Aria wasn't expecting, she walked over and took the girl in her arms, stroking her back as Aria hugged her back.

"Your grandfather feels horrible about what he said."

Aria looked her grandmother in the eye and asked, "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I'm in no position to judge you for falling for an older man."

"But, dad-,"

"Your father cheated on my daughter, and broke up a happy family. I can see how much Ezra loves you, and even though I'm not thrilled that he was your teacher, he didn't cheat on his wife and kids for a cheap fling like Byron did."

Aria just nodded, as her grandmother gave her soft kiss to her forehead, before helping her clean up her running makeup, and the two made their way back out to where everyone else sat, waiting for their return. As they approached the table, Thomas stood up, regret on his face, hoping his granddaughter wouldn't hate him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, baby, I just want to protect you. But after talking with Mike and Byron, I realize that I don't have to protect you from him. Besides, you're old enough to date whomever you choose to date."

Aria smiled at him, before throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter then she had in a long time.

"It's okay, Pop Pop," Aria said after a brief silence, "I understand this is a lot to take in, but I love him, and he loves me."

"I know, pookie," Thomas said before taking his seat. Aria made her way back to her's as well, just before the waitress brought over their dinner. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, everyone getting along, and Thomas getting to know Ezra.

After their dinner ended, Aria said goodbye to her family, before getting into Ezra's car along with Mike, and heading to Spencer's, after agreeing to meet her grandparents for lunch the following day, before they head back home. The trio rode in a comfortable silence, with Ezra and Aria holding hands, as they made their way to the Hastings manor. Once they arrived, the three made their way up the walkway to the door. Before Aria could ring the bell, Spencer threw the door open, clearly already tipsy, and pulled Aria into a hug. After acknowledging both Mike and Ezra, Spencer invited all three of them in, and lead them to where Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Paige, Alison, Mona, Jason, Toby and a girl she didn't recognize were waiting for them. Aria was surprised, to say the least, that the DiLaurentis children were there. After what happened in New York, Alison and Jason went to live with their father, following their mother's death. Aria made her way over to hug both of her friends, telling them how happy she was that they returned to celebrate her birthday. After Mike and Ezra both hugged Alison and shuck Jason's hand, Jason introduce them to his new girlfriend, Sasha, and then they proceeded to enjoy the small party. Aria soon noticed the bottle of beer, vodka, scotch (for Ezra), and the cake that sat on the kitchen counter. After they all sang 'Happy Birthday' and had Aria blow out the '18' candle that sat on top, they group drank and partied until 1 a.m.

**As always, reviews always welcome.**


End file.
